


You Have My Word

by AutismGirl4998



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Bring Ryoken Happiness Week, Brotp, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutismGirl4998/pseuds/AutismGirl4998
Summary: Ryoken and Spectre have logged into Link VRAINS for the first time because Ryoken's father's consciousness is transferred there, but Ryoken is nervous to seeing him again, but Spectre is there to be by his side and that's his word to Ryoken.For Bring Ryoken Happiness Week.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken & Spectre
Kudos: 2





	You Have My Word

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 is now here and today's prompt is VRAINS. Heh, heh. Get it? It's a Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS fanfic story and this Bring Ryoken Happiness Week's prompt is VRAINS. Ya see the similarities? Anyway, I'm gonna try Spectre now, and yes I don't like Spectre a lot, because whenever he duels, he goes into crazy mode, but he is a good friend of Ryoken since 10 years ago, so it counts. Anyway, let's begin the story!

Ryoken opens his eyes and stares around the virtual world he just logged into. He looks at himself as his avatar, Revolver. He has red spiky hair, yellow blank eyes, due to the mask he is wearing and the outfit he is wearing is scheme with white, green, and red. Plus he is wearing bullet earrings on his ears.

He turns around and faces his friend, who's avatar name is Spectre. "So, what do you think of it?" He asked.

Ryoken took a moment to look around Link VRAINS. His Aunt Kyoko and Uncle Aso have told him that his father's consciousness is inside Link VRAINS and he wants to talk to him in the server they gave to him. Although he is nervous to encounter again after 5 years of not seeing him, so he asked Spectre to come with him, which Spectre agree to come along and they both made avatars for Link VRAINS.

"It looks… nice. But I'm still a little bit nervous about seeing my father. I mean it's been 5 years since… that incident. The same person who tortured you and five other children for 6 months, you know that?"

"I do know it, but I did join the incident very much if you have forgotten."

Ryoken rubs his arm a bit. He still gets a little freaked out whenever Spectre mentions he enjoyed the incident. "No… I didn't… But still, I'm scared… What would I say to him?"

Spectre walks over to Ryoken and places a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll be by your side the whole time as you speak to him."

Ryoken looks at his friend for a moment. "You promise?"

Spectre gives Ryoken loyal smile to him. "You have my word, Revolver-sama."

Ryoken, no Revolver, looks down at the ground for a moment, then he looks back up and gives a smile back. "Thank you, Spectre. You are a good friend."

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you guys are going to say, no I am not shipping Ryoken and Spectre. Just because they grew up together doesn't mean they are gay for each other. I only BROTP them. Just as friends. But this story was pretty good and it proves Spectre is very loyal to Ryoken very much. So yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
